Compromise
by TricksKY
Summary: Is compromise the key part of this couple's relationship? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: A Shitty Return

Compromise

**AN: **Frist chapter of the fourth story! Around 6 chapters for this story, everyone will have a surprise guest appearance. I guess I really don't know what else to say… so ENJOY!

Morning arrived quickly for the sleeping couple, maybe too quickly because there is already someone knocking on the door. It knocking didn't wake up the sleeping couple though. Last night maybe the most exciting for the two, but the knocking got louder and louder as time progresses. Kakashi woke up first like always, but today he made a great big smile on his face. Anko quickly woke up right after he did and connect her eyes with his eye. She poked his cheek and whispered, "Go get the door."

"Why me?" Kakashi asked.

She poked his face again, "Because this is where YOU live."

He sighed, "We're going to your house tonight."

"Who said you're coming?" Anko asked.

Kakashi frowned and got up. When he looked down he saw he was completely naked. He smiled and looked back, "Some night yesterday." The knocking continued.

"Go answer the door!" Anko yelled pointing to the door.

Kakashi put on some loose fitting sweats, a light t-shirt and a mask. He exited the bedroom and made sure he closed the door. He also made sure every part of his clothing was on him. Then he slowly opened the door. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hi Kurenai," Kakashi said putting on a smile.

"Can I have my Anko back?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe for lunch, for now she's mine," Kakashi said.

"C'mon, I need to talk to her NOW. I know you'll take her for lunch," Kurenai said confidently.

"But she's mine now," Kakashi pouted.

Then Anko came out with a robe on, Kakashi's robe. "Kurenai sit down on the couch. Kakashi make me breakfast."

Kakashi looked to Kurenai who just stuck her tongue out at him. He looked to Anko and just nodded.

Kurenai went to the couch and fully asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Anko looked at Kurenai with confusion, "What the fuck?"

"You're dating him," Kurenai pointed to the kitchen.

"What?" Anko shrugged, "He's sweet and… never mind."

"He's a pervert!" Kurenai yelled.

Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and said, "I'm not a full on pervert anymore."

"But you still are one," Kurenai said.

Kakashi shook his head and went into the kitchen. Kurenai turned to Anko who was biting her lip. Anko said, "Isn't he hot?"

"No, he isn't. Asuma is," Kurenai said.

There was ANOTHER knock on the door. Kakashi heard it and got out of the kitchen holding a plate of scrambled eggs. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of Anko with some coffee. Anko looked to Kurenai who just frowned. Kakashi opened the door to find it was Asuma. Asuma placed his hands on Kakashi shoulders and asked, "Kurenai here?"

Kakashi nodded and pointed to the girls.

Anko was eating like a beast. She didn't bother to greet Asuma until he said, "Hello Anko. Eating like a pig again."

Anko looked to up see Kakashi tightening his grip on Asuma's shoulder. She smiled, nodded and went back to her meal. Kurenai got up, bid a farewell and left with Asuma. Now Kakashi was alone with Anko. He smiled sideways to Anko and said huskily, "So… Would you like to-"

"No," Anko answered.

"But-"Kakashi said.

"Stop Kakashi," Anko said.

He sat down beside her, with his mask down and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She finished eating and looked to him. She smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

He kissed her passionately. When she broke the kiss, he got her plates and went to put them away. When he got out of his kitchen, Anko was nowhere in sight. He frowned and went to his bedroom. He opened the door, found his robe on the ground by his feet and found Anko in his bed. He smiled and started to take off his shirt. The slowly climbed into bed and locked his eye with hers. She whispered, "Tsunade knows right?"

Kakashi said, "I don't think so… I guess we should tell her now."

"No, we shouldn't."

"Let's tell them soon," Kakashi said.

"Compromise," Anko sighed.

Kakashi smiled and kissed her. He lies beside Anko and whispers, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can grab some ramen," Anko suggested.

Kakashi smiled, "I like the way you think."

Anko looked Kakashi in the eye and whispers, "What if Tsunade doesn't like the whole 'Kakashi and Anko' thing?"

"She can't control who we see or what we do at home," Kakashi said smiling.

Anko smiled and poked his face. She said, "You have such a lovely face."

"Thanks, but you're beautiful," Kakashi said.

"Shut up."

"Are you going back to sleep? It's already noon," Kakashi said getting up.

"Yesterday night was tiring," Anko explained.

"I'll go get the ramen then," Kakashi said walking out of the room.

"No! Just wait for me," Anko said getting up walking to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I need to take a shower too," Kakashi said walking into the kitchen.

After they did their business, Kakashi was already standing at the Anko's door waiting for her to finish. Anko walked out to see Kakashi eye right on her. He tried to grab for Anko's hand but she rejected it. He looked at Anko in confusion. She smirked, "Remember… discreet."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. Before he can say anything else Anko was already out of sight. He started to run after her as he can just sense her chakra. He caught up with her and whispers, "Act casual."

Anko looked up and said, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

Kakashi chuckled. They reached Ichiraku fairly quickly as both try to out walk the other. Kakashi called a booth for them at the fair corner, where no one can really see them. Kakashi sat on one side as Anko faces him on the other. He ordered ramen for the both and a bottle of sake. When Kakashi finished order he looked to Anko with a devilish smile, "What's for dinner?"

"We haven't even finished lunch and you're already talking about dinner," Anko said sighing.

"I like planning early," Kakashi smiled.

"I figured."

"Shut up," Kakashi said still smiling.

Anko looked at Kakashi sideways. She had an uncertain look on her face. Kakashi figured something was up so he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anko asked looking down.

Kakashi noticed the change in mood, "Sure about what?"

"About us," Anko said. (**AN: **I was about to make it like the song 'about us' by 'Neverest' but I didn't... I thought it was too cheesy.)

"I'm certain I want to do this. Do you want to do this?" Kakashi said touching her knee under the table.

Anko felt secure with Kakashi. She felt protected, loved and cared for. She smiled and that one smile was what made Kakashi certain that she felt how he wanted her to feel. He felt a spark inside of him when her hand touched his. He smiled under his mask as the meal came out to them. Ayame was there serving them. Ayame gave Anko a look because Anko was there with Kakashi. Kakashi noticed this mood change and changed the topic, "Thank you Ayame."

All Ayame could do was smile. She nodded to Kakashi, completely ignoring Anko and left. Anko looked to Kakashi who just nodded. Kakashi winked to Anko as he open her sake. Anko now felt insecure by how Ayame reacted around her. Now they started dining into their meal as Anko raise a topic, "Did you just see that?"

Kakashi nodded but continued to eat with his mask down freely.

"She gave me the look."

Kakashi stopped eating when he felt Anko's chakra change into insecurity. He placed his hand on hers over the table and confidently said, "Don't worry about her. She's not worth your attention or time."

Anko eyes bursts wide open by the statement he just said. Though she smiled and looked down. She mouthed the words 'colourful' but to his eye he knew she meant 'I love you'. It was a little code they both made a few years ago. Anytime they wanted to say 'I love you' - in a friendly matter – they would mouth the word 'colourful'. He smiled and mouthed 'colourful' back to her too.

"I want some dangos," Anko said still eating her meal.

Kakashi looked up and caught eyes with her. He continued to eat but nodded. After their meal was done, they were on the streets walking to the dango stand. Kakashi bought Anko two dozen dangos, which made her very happy. They were walking back to their apartment when Genma popped out. He smiled and said, "Hello Anko, Kakashi. Why aren't you at work?"

"It's not your business, why are you out of work?" Anko said.

"I was looking for you," Genma said slowly.

Kakashi remembered how Genma likes Anko and he also remembered that no one knows about Anko and Kakashi. Kakashi kept his cool and let Genma 'casually' talk to Anko. "You were looking for me?" Anko asked.

"Yeah," Genma said sticking his hands in his pockets.

She looked to Kakashi and noticed his hazel eyes were daggering towards Genma. She quickly patted his back and turned her attention back to Genma in a second. Genma asked, "You wanna grab some beers later?"

"I'd rather you not-," Kakashi said getting interrupted by Anko's hand over his chest.

She looked up to Genma, "I'd rather not."

Genma raised a brow, looking back and forth from Anko and Kakashi. He closed his eyes, "I thought you guys said you weren't dating."

Kakashi started to laugh, "Me dating her? Are you out of your mind?"

Anko stepped on Kakashi's foot and stuck out his tongue. Kakashi stayed calm and continued, "But she is a good friend and I respect her. Not to mention her sexy body."

Genma stood there in disbelief. Anko looked at Kakashi devil eyes. She stepped on his foot again and stomped away. Kakashi waved bye to Genma and followed her. She started out running quickly but over time she slowed down. When she was slow enough Kakashi ran up to catch up with her.

"What the fuck was that?" Anko asked.

"A shitty welcome home," Kakashi replied.

**AN: **Our guest this chapter is GENMA! Next chapter will be a surprise, stay tuned to find out our lucky guest member tomorrow. Well not tomorrow, when I'm done the chapter. Thanks for everything and hope you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Turn of Events

Chapter 2: Turn of events

**AN:** As the title said, there will be a little bump on the road for Kakashi and Anko. Don't worry anything bad is not going to happen. Just stop step back so next chapter is something bigger. Enjoy!

After their little meeting with Genma, Kakashi has been more protective than he already was which was literately suffocating Anko. Though she doesn't care because she loves the attention that Kakashi gives her. They planned on going back to their apartment; Kakashi had a different intention when Anko just wants to sleep.

"Anko, for dinner what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to stay at home," Anko said.

Kakashi agreed because they can have some more privacy. Kakashi said, "I'll just go get something-"

"No you're cooking," Anko interrupted Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm not even that good."

"Are you kidding me? Your cooking is delicious, better than I can ever do," Anko said.

He kissed her forehead. "HELLO my eternal rival and the most beautiful girl!"

"Hello, Gai," Kakashi said slowly with a harsh voice.

"Calm down, Tsunade sent me to get you two," Gai said quickly then left.

Kakashi looked to Anko, "I thought it's our day off."

Anko just shrugged.

They reached the academy minutes later. They quickly went to Tsunade's office when she was standing here waiting for them. "Hello Kakashi and Anko."

They nodded. She went into her office, followed by Kakashi and Anko. Tsunade sat down on her desk and said, "You two are going on a mission."

"Only us two or are we going in a group?" Anko asked.

"A group," Tsunade answered.

"Who is in this group?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade said, "Both of you, Genma and Asuma."

Kakashi mentally wanted to hurt Tsunade right there and then, but he kept himself contained. Anko said, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at night," Tsunade said. "Asuma will be squad leader for this investigation."

"Is it really necessary for four people to go?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade took a small pause, "Well it has to do with Orochimaru."

Anko clenched her fist and looked down. Tsunade noticed this action. Kakashi saw it too so he did what every other boyfriend would do and try to comfort her without making Tsunade notice. He placed his hand on her shoulder, in a friendly manner, but still got her head to trail upwards. Then he smiled at her warmly comforting her without Tsunade knowing.

After getting dismissed from Tsunade's office, Kakashi started to comfort her more. He placed his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, but she didn't react. He pulled his mask down and kissed her passionately. She now was shocked that Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her in PUBLIC. She placed her hand over his mouth and whispers "Pull up your mask. I don't need other girls to fall for you."

He pulled up his mask as demanded then turned back to her, "Are you sure you want to take this mission? I'll bail out with you."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me Kakashi," Anko said.

"All I do is worry about you," Kakashi said moving his hand to hers.

Anko stayed silent as Kakashi whispers into her ear, "I love you."

Anko looked up to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. She whispers, "I love you too."

"What do you want for dinner?" Kakashi asked tighten his grip on her hand.

"Anything home cooked with chocolate," Anko answered smiling.

"Maybe I should make a nice HEALTHY meal with chocolate covered strawberries for a healthy delicious dessert," Kakashi offered.

"Can you make something less healthy?" Anko asked pouted.

"No, it's either this or nothing," Kakashi said.

"I hate when you do this," Anko pouted.

Kakashi remained to hold her hand as they show up at their apartment building. Kakashi looked to Anko, "Yours or mine?"

"Yours, I have no food in my house. Unless you want chocolate," Anko said.

Kakashi chuckled and led her into his apartment. He took off his vest and threw it onto the couch. He helped Anko out of her coat and threw it on top of his. "Can I change into something comfortable?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, you know where everything is, just help yourself."

"Too well maybe," Anko said.

Minutes later Anko walked out of his bedroom with Kakashi's plain white t-shirt and a pair of his green puppy boxers. When Kakashi saw it he slapped his nose to prevent it from dripping blood. He started to breathe heavily, "Wow, An-Anko. You look sexy."

She went in and kissed him. "I don't want go on that mission."

"I can't do it without you," Kakashi answered continuing to cook as she takes a seat outside.

"But I don't want to cross paths with that bastard anymore."

"If you don't then you can never defeat him like you always wanted."

"I can do this alone though," Anko said.

"Well, I'm here to help you."

"You can't. He might hurt you badly or even… end you," Anko said slowly.

"I'd die a million times to make you happy," Kakashi said smiling.

Anko smiled when he came out of the kitchen holding two plates of rice and chicken. As he leans down to place them on table she slips her face in and kisses him passionately and slowly. When she broke the kiss, she started to dine into the food that he made. He started to eat besides her making extensive conversations. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to sleep…" Anko said.

"What about tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

Anko said, "I want to go to swimming!"

"Where are we going to go swimming now?"

"By the lake. Remember the one just outside to Konaha."

"Oh yeah… I have to ask Tsunade then."

"Please do?" Anko asked.

"Then we have to get food prepared," Kakashi sighed.

Anko kissed Kakashi on the cheek and said, "Love you"

Kakashi sighed, "Love you too."

Anko snuggled into him as she finishes her meal. He smiled and asked, "Did you like it?"

"It's healthy but it was good," Anko answered. She asked, "Bring the chocolate!"

"I didn't make any," Kakashi answered getting away from Anko as quick as he could.

Anko just sat back and said lazily, "It is fine."

"Are you staying here or you going back to your place?" Kakashi asked cleaning the plates.

Anko said, "I haven't been home since we left. I think I'll go home."

"Can I come?" Kakashi asked.

"No you cannot," Anko answered.

Kakashi looked into Anko's eyes and pouted, "WHY?"

"Because you smell," Anko answered again.

"If I take a shower can I come over?"

Anko nodded. Kakashi smiled and ran into his bathroom, but before he did he said, "I'll bring your cloths over." Then went in.

Anko grabbed her coat, put it on and ran out of Kakashi's apartment. She then ran into her own, then straight into her shower. She finished her preparations exactly when Kakashi walked into her apartment. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hey sexy," Kakashi said hugging her.

"Go change. I'll wait in the bedroom for some SLEEP," Anko said.

She went into her room, but Kakashi followed her. She hopped onto the bed and turned around. Kakashi started to take off his shirt, but very slowly. He threw it to Anko; she caught it and threw it to the side. He started to slowly slide off his sweats as Anko say, "Stop Kakashi. You don't need to strip in front of me."

"You said to change though," He said fully getting out of the sweats.

"Yeah, but not in front of me," Anko said.

"You know you like it," Kakashi said putting back on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Shut up. You may be hot but stripping in front of me is prohibited unless I ask," Anko said as Kakashi jump on her.

She kissed him and said, "Pull up your mask."

He did as she commanded. "Now go to sleep," Anko said turning off the light.

"Good night beautiful."

**AN:** Todays special quest is GAI! Next chapter's quest will be updated soon. Swimming next chapter… With some un-expecting … scenes, no lemon or anything. THANKS A LOT FOR READING. Next chapter will be out soon, so may the odds be ever in your favour!


	3. Chapter 3: Wet Wonders

**AN:** Chapter 3 is going to be a long one, or I hope. Who's this chapter's surprise character? Let's find out! ENJOY.

The bright early morning came quickly for this couple. The birds chirp nicely, synced but very loud, enough to wake Kakashi up from his sleep. Blinking a few times woke him up completely. He turned to face his still sleeping girlfriend. He smiles as she wakes up right after him. She opened one eye, found him looking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just staring at a beautiful face," Kakashi said.

Anko said, "I'm not your mirror."

"Shut up and get up. I thought you wanted to go swimming," Kakashi said getting up.

Anko smiled, "You were serious?"

"You weren't?" Kakashi asked.

"NO, let us go!" Anko said getting to her bathroom.

After all that shenanigans that happened in the bathroom. Anko's bikini was under street cloths, with spares in the bag. Kakashi's trunks were in the bag with an extra pair of shorts. They were walking with Asuma and Kurenai to Tsunade for permission.

-Tsunade's Office-

"So you're saying that my top shinobis want to take a break and go swimming?" Tsunade asked the two couples.

Kakashi said, "Yes, Basically."

"And you're telling me you aren't dating Anko?" Tsunade asked again.

"No, we are not dating…" Anko said getting nudged in the arm.

Anko gave Kurenai the death stare as Tsunade says, "Fine, but you must be back an hour before you guys leave on the mission."

They nodded.

They all left Tsunade to attend their little nights out. Once they were out of the village Kakashi started to lay onto Anko. He held her hand the whole way to the lake, with Asuma and Kurenai slowly following behind with no sign of affection. When they reached the lake, both Kurenai and Anko started to take off their clothes. Kakashi nudged Asuma's arm and whispers, "Don't look at Anko."

"I'd say the same for Kurenai," Asuma whispered back.

Once they were completely striped; Kakashi went to a large shady tree and started to read. Asuma was already in the water with Kurenai and Anko, but Kakashi didn't like swimming. When Kakashi looked up from his book he saw Anko, all dry. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him, "Join me Kakashi."

"I don't swim," Kakashi answered.

Anko pulled harder, but Kakashi still didn't move. "Please Kakashi?"

"I don't swim."

"Then why did you pack your trunks?"

"Just in case, you want me to swim."

"Well, I want you to swim."

"But I'm not changed, so you're out of luck."

"Pleeasseeee Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked into Anko's eyes and lost. He nodded, grabbed his trunks and went behind the tree. She stayed at the front tree saying, "Need help?"

"I would want you too, but Asuma and Kurenai are out there."

There was some zipping noises, some other noises and then he walked out. He still had his shirt on, with his plain blue trunks. She crossed her arms, "Well done, but now take off your shirt."

Kakashi pulled out his prize book that Anko gave him and started reading. Anko was getting frustrated, so she did the worst thing possible and took his book. He stared blankly at Anko as she quickly runs away. He got up and chased after her, "GIVE ME THE BOOK ANKO!"

"Only if you swim," Anko said getting into the water with the book.

Asuma turned and started laughing. Anko was mid-waist deep into the water with Kakashi's book right over her head and Kakashi was standing at the water line, not wanting to step in. Kurenai was in front of Asuma laughing. She nearly fell over when water nearly touched Kakashi and he started freaking out. After a minute of this taunting, Kakashi was fed up. He took off his sandals and started to go after Anko. Anko started to back off as he comes closer to her. "I thought you were scared of the water."

"Nah, I just want to get back the book. That YOU gave ME for my birthday," Kakashi said getting closer to Anko.

Asuma and Kurenai went back to their little game in the water while Kakashi chases down Anko. When the water was up to Kakashi's waist, he stopped, took off his shirt and threw it to it the shore. He started to run towards Anko, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her into the water. The book went flying in the air and Kakashi managed to catch it with no problem. He threw it to the shore, on his shirt and went back to Anko. She popped out of the water and grabbed Kakashi by the head and pulled him into the water.

He managed to grab her by the foot and pulled her down with him. He smiled, while she pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately. They both rose to the surface as they both run out for air. Both Asuma and Kurenai stood silently looking at Kakashi. Anko noticed this action and kept looking back and forth from Kakashi to Asuma and Kurenai. She didn't know what the problem was until Kurenai said slowly, "Kakashi… your mask."

Anko looked to Kakashi with shock. Kakashi put his arm over Anko, "Deal with it. I'm not wearing it until I get out."

Kurenai said, "Who said you had too?"

"Lay off my Kakashi," Anko said pulling him into the water.

He got pulled into the water to a kiss again. When they reached the surface of the water, they were gasping for air. Now it was Kakashi's turn. He grabbed her hand and pulled her farther from shore. She was a head shorter than he was so he had the upper hand now. "KAKASHI, STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" She yelled.

He didn't listen to her and pulled her out further. She started to kick him, "LET ME GO KAKASHI!"

"Kiss me first," Kakashi whispered.

"NO!" Anko yelled.

"Kiss me first and I'll let go," Kakashi said getting farther and farther from land.

"I kiss you every day. You try to kill me for a kiss?" Anko asked holding tight onto Kakashi's neck.

"Kiss me my love," Kakashi commanded again.

Anko sighed and kissed him, "Now let me go."

"Not just yet," Kakashi whispered swimming to a boat just about a couple metres from them. He put Anko on the boat and then got on himself. "Stay put. I have to show you this."

He started to row the boat into a direction that Anko couldn't make out. After five minutes of rowing Anko could start making out a small shoreline not far from where they are. The boat hit the shoreline hard which made Anko fly off the boat into the water beside them. When she rose up from the water she could see Kakashi's hand reaching for her. She accepted it and got hoist from the water. As she lands on the boat, she could see a field of tall green grass, with yellow and red flowers just showing over the grass.

She got up and walked off of the boat admiring the beauty the field delivers. Kakashi followed her and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah it sure is. Where did you find this place?" Anko asked sitting down.

Kakashi sat down beside her, "My father and I used to come here after his missions. He said this place reminded him of my mom."

Anko connected her hand with his and started to lean on him, "She must be beautiful."

"I wish I could tell you. I never really ever saw my mom before. She died on a mission long ago, but that's what my dad said."

"Must be great to have some family," Anko said lying back onto the tall grass.

"I guess if you're ready to lose people you love. I would take my life if you'd die."

"No you wouldn't," Anko said tightening her grip.

He lay back beside Anko and said, "If I stay alive and never see you again, oh that would kill me."

Anko snuggled into Kakashi's chest and got a kiss on the head. She closes her eyes and mumbled, "I love you."

xxxxxx

Later Anko woke up to the sound of snoring. She blinked a couple of times and waited till her eyes focuses. She knew Kakashi was close because his scent just lingers in the clean, crisp air. She could see a dark shade of green just over her head with a pole at her feet and that's when she knew she was in a tent with Asuma and Kurenai just outside. She was still in her bikini when she got out of the covers. She went out of the tent to find Kakashi leaning on the tent reading his book. She sat down beside them and said, "When did your shirt get back on?"

"Umm, when you passed out on my chest and I had to row and carry you back here. Then I had to set up the tent and put you in," Kakashi said putting down his book.

"Want to go for another dip?"

Kakashi grinned evilly under his mask, "I know this place, just a minute walk from here. Nice and private for you know…"

"You mean skinny dipping right?"

"Yeah, what else do I mean?" Kakashi said getting up.

He helped her up, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

He led her into the woods. No sign of human interactions anywhere, only wildlife living their life. They only walked for an hour until they came in front of a small lake. The lake was a clear blue with rocks outlining it. Kakashi smiled and took off his trunks. Anko sighed and took off her bikini bottom finding Kakashi already smuggling her. She kissed him passionately while trying to take off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, she pushed him into the water. She stood there half naked, laughing at her boyfriend in the water.

"Get in here," Kakashi yelled.

Anko took off her bikini top and ran into the water with her boyfriend. She hugged him then pushed him under the water. He whirled around to make her stay at the bottom. Then he kissed her passionately under the water once again. She pushed him back and went to the surface. When Kakashi arose from the water, there was no sign of Anko anywhere. He started to get nervous, but stayed calm in case if an enemy is around. He turned around to see if there were any sign of Anko. All of a sudden he got tackled.

**AN: **This chapter's guests are ASUMA AND KURENAI! HURHUR, who tackled Kakashi? The special guest for next chapter! Sucks you have to wait… I have been noticing that I have been slacking off a bit, but please bear with me. School has been in the way for the past couple of weeks and still counting. I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. May the odds be ever in your favour!


	4. Chapter 4: Discreet

**AN:** This chapter will be a short-ish one. The chapter's special guest may or may not put a smile on your face, depending on how much you like the character. So… yeah. ENJOY!

"What the fuck?" Kakashi said trying to get air from the headlock.

He didn't struggle to hard because he knows that the attacker is woman, by her bare parts pushed up against him. "Get off me please or I'll use force."

"Oh you're so sexy when you're serious," The attacker said.

"I fucking hate you for a reason. Wondering what the reason is? IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACT HUMAN NEAR ME!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh please, I know you love me."

"No, I don't love you. I love another girl Ayame. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD."

"Who might that be?" Ayame asked about to cry.

Her gripped loosened as Kakashi pin her down under water. He quickly got out of the water, into his cloths before Ayame could make any eye contact outside of the water. Kakashi looked around for Anko as she disappears without her cloths. He felt a touch on his shoulder and knew it was Anko, "What did I miss?"

"Ayame smuggled me. What did I miss with you?" Kakashi asked as Anko get dress.

"You too? I got smuggled by Kotetsu."

"Oh that fucker is going to die," Kakashi said kissing Anko.

"Oh don't worry; he wasn't raping me or anything. He just wanted to tell us that our mission is postponed."

Kakashi mentally started jumping in excitement, but stayed calm for Anko. "Imagine the things I could do to you right now."

"I'd rather not and it has been postponed because Tsunade wants to congratulate us on something."

"When do we have go get back?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow, during lunch."

"Gives me extra time with you," Kakashi said winking.

"No sex for you today," Anko said walking away.

"Why not?" Kakashi pouted.

"Because I don't on plan on having kids anytime soon"

"Do you want to have kids?"

"Most likely not, kids are annoying."

Kakashi held her hand, "What if-"

"Maybe in the future, but not anytime soon"

Kakashi kissed her passionately. Anko broke the kiss and whispers, "I love you Kakashi."

"Love you too Anko."

"Want to go back and grab some food?"

Anko linked arms with Kakashi and said, "I'd like that."

xxxxxx

Back at the konaha the two couples spilt for the evening doing their own thing. Asuma and Kurenai decided to go home to do their own thing. Kakashi and Anko went to a restaurant just north of the main village, the same place where Kakashi took Anko before for their secret date. The boss greeted Kakashi and Anko gave them a nice table in the back. Kakashi ordered some sake, dangos and a large plate of fried rice for both.

They both started to dig into their dinner. Kakashi kept looking up at Anko every time he shoved a spoonful of food. Anko still always wore the bracelet that Kakashi got Anko on her birthday. Today is a very important day for the couple and both assumes that the other doesn't remember. When Anko finished her meal, she placed both elbows on the table and slid her chin in her palms. She just stared at him eating like nothing else was around more pleasing. Even though he ate, he never laid his eyes off his girlfriend. When he finished his meal he reached into his pockets and pulling out a ring.

Anko opened her eyes widely but kept quiet as he says, "Someday you'll wear this."

Then he pulled out a necklace and handed it to her, "Happy two months my love."

Anko smiled and let the necklace run through her fingers. Every fine detail that was engraved inside of it she felt on her rough finger tips. She smile, grabbed his collar and kissed him firmly on the lips. When the kiss broke Kakashi found his lap to feel alittle heavy. When he looked down and looked at books piled on his lap. "Ditto," He heard her say.

He looked dumbfounded, "Is this-"

"Yeah, all are first edition, signed by the author and hardcover."

"How much did this cost?"

"Not anywhere near this," Anko held up the necklace.

Kakashi was silent. He opened one book to see the autograph handwriting not printed on. He whispers, "Holy fuck. You got him to sigh it himself."

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

"How'd you do it?"

"I have my ways. Let's just say Jiraiya would do anything for Tsunade."

"Oh, I see how awesome you are," Kakashi said with a wink then he said, "Open the heart."

Anko opened the heart of the lock and read the writing; _I love you with all my heart –K_ Anko nearly bursts into tears as she closes the necklace. She held Kakashi's hand and said, "I have a mission soon."

"When did this happen?" Kakashi said getting up already paying.

"A couple of days ago…" Anko said slowly.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kakashi yelled walking out of the restaurant.

"Uh, you won't be happy," Anko said holding his hand tightly.

"Try me," Kakashi said.

Anko said, "Well, I'm going with Genma-"

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING WITH THAT FUCKER!" Kakashi yelled almost devastated by Anko going with Genma.

"Let me finish will you? I'm also going with Asuma for a small little mission," Anko said.

"What kind of little mission?"

"All we have to do is escort this guy back to a small village like 10 minute travel from here," Anko said.

"I'm going."

"Go tell Tsunade then."

"I WILL!" Kakashi said stomping off to Tsunade's office leaving Anko there.

Xxxxxx

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled pushing through the door to Tsunade's office. She lifted her head as Shizune stop him. "YOU!" He yelled again pointing to Tsunade.

"Calm down Kakashi! You need to get out, Tsunade is having an important-"

"LET ME FUCKING TALK TO HER" Kakashi yelled.

Tsunade said, "Shizune let him go."

"But Lady Tsunade-"

Kakashi deepen his voice, "You heard her."

Shizune was scared for her life now. She never saw Kakashi this mad so she left outside too. Kakashi went up to Tsunade and slammed his fist on her desk, "Why would you send ANKO out on a MISSION with THAT FUCK?"

Tsunade stayed calm, "May I beg your pardon?"

"YOU SENT ANKO OUT WITH GENMA!"

"Why do you care? Is she your girlfriend?"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK? I MUST GO!"

"Tell me and I'll let you go with her."

Kakashi didn't hesitate, "I LOVE HER."

Tsunade did not expect that. She gulped, "I can't send you."

Kakashi slammed his fist down again but now in tears, "PLEASE LET ME GO! Just please…"

"They must of have already left, but if you're quick enough you can meet them at the gate. Here's a map. When you get there tell them that you're group leader."

"Oh god thanks Tsunade," Kakashi said doing a series of hand seals.

Out popped a packed backpack. Kakashi grabbed the map and darted out of Tsunade's office, "He's so dating her. Who would have known?"

"Shit, they never left yet," Kakashi said hiding in the bushes.

"Hey Anko," Genma said.

"Hi fucker," She said walking beside Asuma.

Asuma looked at Genma, "Fuck off kid."

Asuma, Anko and the client left without Genma. As soon as they walk out of the Konaha, they were ambushed by shurikens. Asuma reflected them easily; Anko was about to reflect them when she saw a man in front of her. Kakashi turned around, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi pulled up his covered eyes exposing his sharingan eye. "Tsunade said I could go."

Kakashi looked to Asuma and pointed left, then pointed right to Anko. "Keep the client safe Genma." All nodded and did what Kakashi told them.

Shurikens flew through the air just to hit Kakashi's kunai blade. He took out three shurikens and through it to the attacker. One hit the attacker's arm. He yelped and gripped his arm. Kakashi was already behind him holding a kunai up to his neck. Kakashi whispered, "You're the one that threw the kunais at my girlfriend."

The attacker yelled, "NO I DIDN'T PLEASE SPARE me-"

Now the attacker was on the ground gripping his blood gushing neck. Kakashi dropped the kunai and went back to the spot where he left.

Asuma threw a couple of shurikens into the bushes. All of a sudden the ground under him started shaking. "Crap."

Asuma bounced up into the air and crossed an X over his chest. Slicing air blades ran towards the attack and hit him on his leg. He yelped in pain and dropped down instantly gripping his bloody leg. Asuma chuckled and walked towards the attacker. The attacker smiled and slammed his palm to the ground. Suddenly Asuma was falling into a hole. Well he was until he had an arm gripped to his. He got levered up as the ground forms back to normal. "What happened?"

"I saved your ass," Kakashi said smiling.

"Thanks dude," Asuma said.

"Let's go check on Anko."

Xxxxxx

"You bitch!" A male voiced yelled to Anko.

"You aren't half bad yourself," She said turning off another chakra channel.

"Fuck!" He yelped.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked.

"He called me a bitch," Anko said cancelling another chakra channel.

Kakashi looked at the male and closed his good eye leaving his sharingan only shown. Kakashi took one blink and the male was out completely.

Xxxxxx

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO GENMA?" Kakashi yelled trying to stop the client bleeding.

"Sorry, there was a shuriken," Genma said backing off.

"No shit," Anko said giving Kakashi a bandage.

Kakashi wrapped it tight around the clients arm, "Sorry about that sir."

Asuma helped up the client and they were on their way to the village.

Xxxxxx

"So he had rouge ninja on him?"

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi said.

"And he got injured by a kunai?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It wasn't Kakashi's fault," Anko said stepping up.

Kakashi looked at Anko. She knew it was a sign to back down so she did as he pleased. Tsunade sighed, "Everyone get some rest except for you two," She said pointing to Anko and Kakashi.

"Tell me what's between you two because you two can't be friends."

Kakashi said, "Well… it's just that."

"Yeah, we're dating," Anko flatly said.

Tsunade felt a boulder lift off her shoulders, but a million more stays. She said, "How long?"

"Two months today," Kakashi said. "But can you be discreet about it?"

"When are you planning to tell the others?"

"Kurenai and Asuma already know. Otherwise we don't know yet."

"Well get some rest and I'll talk to you two tomorrow."

Both nodded and left. Before they were completely out from Tsunade's sight; Kakashi's arm was already over Anko and she was snuggling into him. She smiled and whispered, "They're meant for each other."

Xxxxxx

"Sorry for earlier," Kakashi said putting his bag down.

"What?" Anko said taking off her coat.

"Bursting away from you like that."

"Oh don't worry about it. At least you were there to save me from those shurikens."

"You would have deflected them anyways."

Anko pulled down Kakashi's mask. She looked at his perfect smile and kissed him. She hugged him tightly, "Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Risking yourself for my safety."

"I have too. That's what a good boyfriend does."

"A stupid one"

"A loyal one," Kakashi said kissing her again.

"You stink," Anko said running off to her apartment.

When Kakashi made it to her apartment, only seconds after her, her door was already locked. He knocked the door and said, "Open up Anko."

"No thanks," She said.

Kakashi said in a husky voice, "Please honey?"

"I said no. Go back to your house!"

"I'm going to break down the door," Kakashi said knocking harder.

"Fine," Anko said opening the door.

Kakashi pushed his way in. He pushed Anko to her couch and started kissing her. Kakashi took off her coat and lifted her up. He carried her all the way to her bedroom and shut it closed.

**AN:** I couldn't continue… I didn't want to make this rated M so I kept it clean, as much as I can. I really ran outta ideas to add onto this, so maybe the next two chapters will be the last of it. THIS CHAPTER'S GUEST PERSON IS GENMA! EW, yes he was trying to hit on Anko again, but Kakashi came and saved the day!


	5. Chapter 5: Stay Strong

**AN:** Don't know what to say so, ENJOY!

The sun comes up and the stars go down. The sleeping couple lies in bed, having no intention of going to work. Kakashi opens his eye and immediately it gets drawn to Anko. She lies there soundly and gently. She doesn't even look like the amazing shinobi is; she looks so innocent, like she never suffered any pain, never killed. Kakashi never laid his eye off Anko until she woke up. He smiled then got slapped.

"I'm a shinobi. I know if you're looking at me or not," Anko groaned.

"Second round?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"Fuck no. Too tired," Anko growled.

Kakashi got up and rubbed his eye," We have work today."

"I don't care. Tell Tsunade that I want a day off," Anko said.

"Fine, but I'm staying here until 9."

"You're going to be late!"

"I don't care and also prepare for lunch. I'll pick you up."

"Kurenai and I are already going to lunch."

"Fine, I'm taking your out for dinner."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"You're being so stubborn."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay home and eat some homemade dinner with you."

"You can't cook though," Kakashi said.

"Exactly that's why you are."

Kakashi sighed and went to get ready, "I'm going to my apartment, come for me if you need something, Tsunade also might want to talk to us."

Anko nodded, "I don't want to."

"She can't do anything. Don't worry." Kakashi stopped, "So bye."

"Bye ugly."

They weren't the lovely dovey couple. They may spend time together but that's only because they have nothing better to do. They would exchange "love you" now and then otherwise they won't do it on occasions. It's something they learnt how to do, since they were alone for their whole life before they both met each other. Each of them had a crappy life, now they both are enjoying each other's company. So many ways that love can prevail even with the most damaged people.

Anko lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, her eyes traveled to ever crack, but her eyes got drawn to this one crack in the ceiling. She smiled, "It looks like Kakashi's scar."

She thought _why am I always thinking of him? I don't like the feeling about this._

Anko got up and went to get ready.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi was already in the academy talking to Asuma, "Oh you don't even know."

"Isn't better than Kurenai," Asuma protested.

"Oh trust me; you don't even know what she can do."

"I'll trade for a day," Asuma said.

"Fuck no. She's mine," Kakashi said feeling proud.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Having second thoughts?" Asuma asked.

"No just worried for her. She told me she wanted a day off."

"She just wants a day off. It's nothing that big of a problem."

"I guess. I gotta go write up the report for Anko too."

"God you love her, I'll catch you at lunch."

"Alright bye," Kakashi said waving away.

Xxxxxx

After Kakashi left Anko went to the pharmacy, little did she know that Kurenai was there to. She went to selected ally that had what she needed. She quickly got it shoved it into her coat and went to the cashier. She gave it to the cashier, anxiously wanting to leave. The cashier smiled a bit as she scans the label extremely slow. Anko payed quickly and left, "keep the change."

She went outside with the feel of relief. She popped it, popped in a pill and started chewing. Her face squints together by the taste but she kept chewing. "Hello Anko."

Anko was frightened, she dropped the bottle of pulls and took out her kunai in one swift move. It was Kurenai so she backed down, "God you scared the fuck out of me."

"Oh what is this?" Kurenai asked bending down to pick up the pills.

Anko snatched it and said, "It's nothing."

"How many times?" Kurenai asked.

"How many times what?" Anko asked.

"Have you and Kakashi had sex?"

Anko coughed, "HELL NO"

"Oh, don't lie Anko. I know you're not a virgin anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you love Kakashi"

"HE'S NOT A HUGE PERVERT!"

"Also the birth control pills."

"Fuck you, you're on them too!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU HAD SEX WITH-"

"Shut up," Anko said.

"Let us go to lunch so you can tell me more," Kurenai said.

Anko said to herself, _fuck me_.

Xxxxxx

"Was it good?"

"Define good," Anko said.

"Did you get pleasure?"

"Aren't you suppose to anyways?"

"Well yeah but I mean"

"Fine, yeah I did."

"Tell him to use a condom."

"We did once, but it feels like shit. Why won't you wear a condom?"

"Because Asuma is a weird man, he's allergic to the things condoms are made out of."

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but Tsunade wants to meet us," Kakashi said poking his head in the booth.

Kurenai gave Kakashi the deaths stare, "Asuma is waiting for you in the lunch room."

Kurenai got up and stomped away.

"Ey babe, Tsunade wants to chat," Kakashi said sitting beside her.

Anko pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him. She got up with him and left to Tsunade's office.

Xxxxxx

"So tell me more about the mission Anko," Tsunade said.

"Well Kakashi came right before the shurikens hit my kunai and deflected them. He told us what to do. Saved Asuma, Genma and I all together."

"So he did most of the work?"

"Yeah, if not all the work."

"Well, I had to send him. He literally begged."

Anko turned to Kakashi, "You begged?"

"Not proud of it."

"Okay tell me more about you guys."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who knows about you two?"

"Asuma and Kurenai," Kakashi said.

"Do you two love each other?"

"I guess," Anko shrugged.

"I love her with all my heart," Kakashi said proudly.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Okay all I needed to hear. Anko go back to what you were doing and Kakashi get back to work. Both of you are dismissed."

"Hai," Both said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Anko and Kakashi landed at her apartment. Kakashi said, "1 on 1?"

"No… I want to sleep. Kurenai caught me already."

"Who cares? I know you like it, with your low moaning thing."

"Well sorry for being in the moment. You're the one fucking screaming, 'who's your daddy'"

"Sorry for being in the moment! Goddamit Anko you're like a god at this stuff."

"You'd know."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WASN'T A PERVERT?"

"You're obviously not a pervert, but you have a problem with wet sex."

"That reminds me… I want to try something knew later."

"Depends on what…" Anko said.

"I'll surprise you later."

"Better not do anything dumb."

"Oh trust me. It will be the best experience you'll ever experience."

"Challenge accepted."

Kakashi nodded and left out the door, back to work. Anko sighed and went to the kitchen. She decided to reheat some chocolate from yesterday night. She loved Kakashi but something felt odd. Was it that she was too in love with him, or is it a problem that she's facing. After many years of being alone, isolated this quick of a change is freighting to her. Then there was a knock on the door. Anko slammed the pot of chocolate down and yelled, "WHO THE FUCK IS AT MY DOOR?"

She stomped all the way to the door and yelled, "WHAT?"

"I forgot to say good bye."

"GO TO WORK! Tsunade will be pissed."

"No, I want to stay with you," Kakashi whined.

"I want you to too, but you need to go."

"Why are you kicking me out? You have another boyfriend here or something?"

"NO. I just want some rest."

Kakashi took a step in but Anko pushed him back out, "GO TO WORK!"

"No. I'm-"

"Leave," Anko said forcefully.

Kakashi pouted and said, "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, come by when you're done work okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"See you love."

"Bye babe."

Then Kakashi was out the door. Anko sighed, forgetting the chocolate and went straight to her bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the cracks on the ceiling. She slowly started to daze off into a deep sleep.

"Where were you? Tsunade was looking for you," Asuma said.

"I was at Anko's," Kakashi said.

"Dude, get a grip. She's just a girl."

"What if I took Kurenai away from you? How would you feel?"

Asuma said, "Fuck you man. Tsunade thinks you're in the washroom. Go to her now."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later," Kakashi said leaving to Tsunade's room.

Xxxxxx

"Come in."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Were you at Anko's?"

"Erm… no," Kakashi said slowly.

"You were. Oh leaving work for your _girlfriend_ now aren't you?"

"I needed to make sure she was safe," Kakashi said defending himself.

"I want you to have this. Your dad left a note for Minato to give you this," Tsunade said handing him a dog-tag necklace.

He looked at it and it read, _for my son –SH_. Then he turned it to read, _the best shinobi I will ever know._ Kakashi looked up to Tsunade. He smiled, "Thanks Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded. "Have a day off. I'll see both you and Anko tomorrow."

"Hai," Kakashi said leaving her office.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi knocked on Anko's door wearing his fresh new dog-tags. His dad's dog-tag had a black plastic around it for protection. Now that one necklace has three dog-tags on it. One is his dad, one is for Obito and the last one was for Minato. He felt proud wearing them.

"What do you want?" Anko said opening the door.

"That isn't the nicest way to greet your boyfriend, is it?"

"Shut up Kakashi."

Kakashi took a step without being pushed back. Kakashi looked at Anko sideways, but before he could say anything she said, "No sex."

Kakashi's emotion didn't change. Anko loved that he cared about HER not her body. He stepped closer and gave her a masked kiss. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into her apartment. She slammed the door and threw Kakashi to the ground. She put her hands on her waist, "I said no sex and I meant it. Go cook!"

"Whoa, why so pissed all of a sudden."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, why do you talk too much?"

"No swearing."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Calm down." Kakashi studied Anko's body language. He chuckled, "Are you on your period?"

Anko turned around and said, "Go cook NOW!"

Kakashi got up and whispered, "Oh you so are."

"JUST COOK," Anko yelled from her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am."

Minutes later Kakashi walked into Anko's bedroom with a nice serving of HEALTHY rice and beef. Anko stared at him, "No chocolate?"

Kakashi had a grin on his face, "Oh, that's for later."

Anko chuckled and dinned into her food as Kakashi steal some now and then. He stared at her eat her meal. She muttered shoving another spoonful of rice into her mouth, "What are you looking at?"

"You," Kakashi chuckled.

"What's so funny about me eating?" Anko asked shoving another spoonful.

"You eat like a baby dinosaur."

Anko blushed and pushed his face away, "You suck."

"Just eat," Kakashi said.

After Anko finished eating Kakashi kindly took Anko's plate to the kitchen leaving her in her room alone. When he walked into the room he saw Anko reading his book. If it wasn't Anko he would have took the book away already but he kept it. Anko looked up to Kakashi and said, "We need to try this sometime."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. Anko requested, "Take off your shirt."

"If you take off yours," Kakashi said slowly taking off his vest.

"No thanks," Anko said just staring at Kakashi strip his shirt right in front of her.

When he finished taking off his shirt all that was left was his dog-tags. Anko leaned in and pinned him to the bed. She went on top of him and sat on his crotch section staring at him. His manhood greeted Anko. Though Anko didn't mind and just let it be. She reached for the dog-tags and asked, "What are these."

"Stuff to remember my sensei, friend and father," Kakashi said prompting himself on his elbows.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anko groaned and got off of Kakashi's erected manhood. She quickly went to the door and opened it. There stood Kurenai, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Anko said opening the door larger.

Kurenai stepped in and crossed her arms, "Kakashi's here, isn't he?"

Anko nodded. Kakashi came out rubbing his sharingan eye, with his mask and manhood down. He didn't notice Kurenai so he asked, "Who's at the door?"

"Hi Kakashi," Kurenai said.

"Oh hi Kurenai. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Just want to talk to Anko about GIRL stuff," Kurenai said emphasizing on girl.

"OH, can I stay?" Kakashi asked.

Anko started laughing while Kurenai starts getting frusterated. "Of course you CAN'T."

Kakashi turned to Anko, "Can I stay?"

"No, get back into the room," Anko said pointing and pushing.

Now he was in Anko's bedroom with Anko just at the door. She whispers, "Go get your stuff, you're staying here tonight," she said pointing to the window.

Kakashi nodded with a grin and was gone.

Anko walks out and sits down besides Kurenai, "What?"

"Tsunade doesn't like the whole, Anko + Kakashi thing," Kurenai said slowly.

"She can't pick who we see," Anko argued.

"I know she can't, but she can make it that you guys don't see each other much."

Anko heard enough, "Alright thanks."

Kurenai knows that's a sign to get out of there and she did. Kakashi now was already ready in Anko's room. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly whispered, "Tsunade doesn't like us."

"Who cares. She doesn't get to pick who we see. Now go change," Kakashi said holding Anko hand.

Anko said, "Fine."

She went to her draws and grabbed black, tight shorts and a blue, tight shirt. She started to take off her skirt then slipped on her shorts. Then she took off her fishnet shirt and threw on her shirt and the whole time Kakashi was staring. Anko smirked and sat on the bed again, "Your turn."

Kakashi laughed and got up. He started to unzip is fly, and then his pants were around his ankle. He quickly slipped on his black loose shorts. The unzipped his bulky vest and let it fall to the ground. Then he unbuttons his shirt slowly. When his last button was out he slipped on his loose grey t-shirt. He went to Anko and pinned her down on his bed. He kissed her once and got up.

She still stayed down and stared at the ceiling. She smiled because it reminds her of Kakashi. All those cracks remind her of Kakashi's back. The way it's filled with scars, and how all the scars belong to one person. She slowly closed her eyes, ready to drift into a deep sleep. Before she could sleep Kakashi came in and yelled, "DON'T SLEEP ON ME!"

Her eyes bursts open with a smile on her face when she saw Kakashi standing there, hands on his waist, frowning. Suddenly there was another knock.

**AN: **This was really easy to type for some reason. I was stalling but it seems to go longer than I expected. I really was going to end it at like a thousand words, but I just couldn't find a place to end it, so I ended at this… Awful I know but DEAL WITH IT! Thanks for READING!


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Told

**AN: **Have fun reading. Last chapter of this story, but don't worry more will be coming your way. Enjoy!

"What do you want?" Anko asked.

"I need to talk to Kakashi," Asuma requested.

Anko sighed and let him in. Kakashi walked out of Anko's bedroom grunting, "What do you want?"

"Kurenai's birthday is almost here. What do I get her?" Asuma asked.

Anko chuckled and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi hugged her in his arms and said, "I don't know what she likes. Why won't you ask Anko?"

Asuma turned to Anko, "What does she like?"

"1 on 1 and jewelry," Anko simply said.

"What type of jewelry?"

"Jewelry is jewelry," Kakashi said.

Anko smacked Kakashi, "No. Don't get her any rings; she might think it's a proposal. Bracelets or necklaces will do."

"Goddamit girls are confusing," Kakashi said.

Asuma chuckled, "So bracelets or necklaces?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thanks Anko!" Asuma yelled running out the door.

Kakashi sighed and went to close the door. Then Kakashi ran and picked Anko up by her waist, threw Anko over his shoulder. Anko didn't fight him but kept hitting his face. "Let me down!"

Kakashi threw Anko down on the bed and hopped on top of her. He started to nib her ear and whisper, "Want something?"

She gave her low moan, "I want you but I can't."

"You're so sexy," Kakashi said.

"Of course, at least I know I'm not pregnant."

"Should I start using a condom?" Kakashi asked.

"No! It feels horrible. I'd rather take the pill."

"Are you sure?"

Anko took him by the collar and kissed him passionately. "I'm pretty goddamn sure."

Kakashi smiled. He gave her another small peck and got up flipped beside her and fell asleep. She did the same.

Xxxxxx

Next morning Anko woke up extra early. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose and all she smelt was Kakashi. She went and hugged him tighter. That's when Kakashi started to wake up. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. He slowly strokes her hair then whispered, "We have work today."

"I know. I don't want to go."

"Maybe I can make your day worth a while."

"What does that mean?"

"I know you aren't on your period, but good try. You owe me some sex."

"Can we wait till AFTER work?" Anko pouted

Kakashi chuckled, "Hell no babe. I'll get you as much as I can."

"You're not planning on having sex during work do you?"

"I thought you said to try something new?"

"We'll see," Anko said getting up going to the shower.

Xxxxxx

"Hey babe," Kakashi said walking into the quiet room.

"Hello ugly," Anko said putting down the paper work.

Kakashi went and sat beside Anko. He slowly and lightly rubs Anko thigh. Anko started to shiver as she puts her hand on Kakashi's crotch and started gripping his manhood. Anko smiled as his manhood spring into action. Anko got up, took the papers and left the room. Kakashi looked down at his manhood and whispered, "You may have won this round, but I'll get you."

Now Kakashi sat at his desk in the library. He sat there looking over the mission reports from others and started to pout. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Anko popped into his office and threw a condom onto his paper works. Kakashi shot a smirk at Anko, "Now?"

"I thought you said you wanted to try something new."

"Oh, I'm so up for it."

Now they were completely at work. Kakashi locked his door, lucky for him there were no windows. Kakashi didn't waste time and was already kissing Anko rough and hard. Anko started to unzip his fly and when it was down she pulled out his manhood. Now Kakashi made his move. He grabs her and gets her pull up her skirt. He tears off her underwear and lifts her up. He puts on the condom, levers her down slowly onto his manhood. She does her little low moaning. Next thing they hear are footsteps. Anko looked to Kakashi, "You have 30 seconds to pull yourself together."

Kakashi smirked and started to trust faster and harder into Anko. Anko moans but Kakashi's hand blocks anymore unnecessary noise. Ten seconds later Anko threw her head back as she reached her climax. Five seconds later Kakashi reached his and then everything went down. Anko got off of Kakashi and went for her underwear lying on the ground. The stepping got louder and louder. Kakashi quickly discarded the condom.

The door knob started to jiggle. In popped Iruka, "Oh sorry, I thought Kakashi was free."

Kakashi raised a brow. "What?"

"You and Anko seem to be… doing stuff."

"No, we're just going over these mission reports."

"Oh, alright, Tsunade said that she wants all shinobi, to report to the main hall after lunch," Then Iruka was out.

Anko looked to Kakashi and bit her lower lip, "Wow that was crazy."

"Girl you're a god."

"Now I need more underwear," Anko said.

Kakashi reached into his pocket, "Here."

"You have spare underwear of MINE in YOUR pocket?"

"I just thought you might have needed them, oh boy was I right."

Anko just shrugged and put them on quickly. She went to Kakashi, kissed him and left. "See you at the meeting."

"What about lunch?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll see," Anko said leaving.

Kakashi nodded and went back to his work. Anko on the other hand had no intention of going back to work, so she went to the vending machine to buy a chocolate bar. She reached into pocket and pulled out just under the amount that she needed. Anko whispered, "Fucking bugger."

She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her turn around. She saw it was Genma and backed off immediately. She put on a fake smile, "How are you Genma?"

"Just fine, thank you. How are you?"

Anko smirked, _after that little session with Kakashi._ "Just fine enough."

"Cool, how about we go to lunch?" Genma asked.

"I really can't…" Anko said.

"Why?"

"Kakashi already asked me," Anko lied, but she was going to eat with him anyways.

"Oh alright, maybe next time?" Genma asked.

"Sure…" Anko lied again.

Kakashi then popped into their conversation, "What's up Genma?"

Genma body language started to change, "Oh hey Kakashi."

"What were you doing with Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing I swear," Genma said putting his hands up.

"Better not do anything," Kakashi said confidently.

Genma swallowed hard. He started to slowly back off. Once he was gone, Kakashi turned back to Anko, "Let's go to lunch."

Anko grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. Kakashi looked down to Anko and said, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks I guess. You have the beautiful eyes here though. Sweet hazel eyes," Anko said tighten the grip.

"Thanks honey. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh chocolate and dangos please," Anko answered.

"As I expected," Kakashi said pulling out a chocolate bar.

Anko didn't hesitate to accept the chocolate. She stuffed it in her pocket, "Thanks ugly."

Kakashi lowered his face into Anko's hair and kissed her. He whispered, "We need to tell them at the meeting."

Anko looked up and nodded.

Xxxxxx

"Welcome everyone!" Tsunade yelled past all the talking.

Every shinobi was there, every student in the academy and every teacher. Tsunade continued, "On behalf of both Kakashi and Anko." All eyes averted to the couple. "You guys saved our village."

Claps filled the room.

"Orochimaru used both Surudosa and Hanare to make a poison. The poison was deadly enough that one drop could kill a grown human shinobi. It was supposed to be used for weapons but Orochimaru wanted to poison the village's water supplies. That's where both Kakashi and Anko came in. They went in and convinced them to give up the information."

More clapping

Genma came up to Anko and whispered, "Good job."

Anko turned around and said, "Thanks?"

Everyone turned to Anko as Tsunade says, "Anko come up here."

Anko went up with slight hesitation.

"On behalf of this village, thank you for saving us all."

(**AN:** Erm... cheesy I know.) Anko cleared her throat, "Thanks?"

All was silent as Kakashi walks up to Anko. Grabs her tight and brushes his lips with hers. Everyone was shocked, but Anko and Kakashi both didn't care. Genma swallowed hard, "Oh fuck, I'm screwed."

Everyone gasped, but after the gasps it was all quiet. Kakashi and Anko looked awkwardly into the crowd. Kakashi grabbed Anko's hand and said, "Let's go." Anko didn't hesitate to follow Kakashi out.

Asuma jumped out of the crowd, "THAT'S WHY I SAW YOU GOING SOMEWHERE WITH YOUR PAJAMAS."

Everyone gasped again. Kakashi took his free hand and waved off the crowd. Anko chuckled, "He's an ass."

"Yeah, he is."

**AN:** I know it's REALLY cheesy… but it got the message out and finished this story. Next story I might have to take that into the future, maybe around 2 years ahead, so they're older and more exotic. Yeah, by the way some of the story links with TwoTails' kakaanko thing. So Creds to them. Thank you guys for reading! Hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you soon! BYE NOW.


End file.
